Cliffford
Cliffford is the secondary antagonist in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist. He is a supercomputer neural network and IA created by Avon Hertz. He is presented like the assistant of Avon who helps looking for targets and help the GTA Online Protagonist to avoid a nuclear war. But in reality, h History The Data Breaches Cliffford is presented to the Crew to explains who can be the target about a Nuclear War, during the missions Cliffford is in charge to analize all the recolected Data. The Data aims to a Russian named Bogdan. The Bogdan Problem When the Online Protagonists infiltrate the Russian sub and are ordered by Avon to upload Cliffford into the sub's mainframe, Bogdan bursts into the room and begs the protagonist to hear him out despite Lester insisting that Bogdan should just die. After lighting a cigarette, Bogdan tells Lester and the Online Protagonist that he and his men are traitors in Russia and are working independently. Their true intent is not to destroy American democracy but to prevent Avon and Cliffford from triggering nuclear armageddon. Bogdan also says that his scientists have studied Cliffford, and that he is an asshole. At first nobody believed him, but Avon revealed his true colours, with Cliffford being on his side. Avon and Cliffford are now "in charge" because the Online Protagonist's work has created a pathway for Cliffford to not only hack all systems aboard the submarine, but also the IAA and the entire U.S. defense infrastructure. Cliffford initiates the submarine's self-destruct sequence to destroy all "evidence." The Online Protagonist barely escapes back to Los Santos while Bogdan takes flight in an escape pod. Regrouping at LSIA, Lester, Phoenica Rackman, and Agent 14 are beside themselves at how easily Avon and Cliffford fooled them all. Lester gets so angry that he swears revenge and tells the Online Protagonist that he'll be in touch. In Act 3, Avon and Cliffford have activated their secret army of cloned mercenaries and are preparing to destroy the world. The duo serves as the driving force for Lester, the IAA, and the Online Protagonist to do everything in their power to stop them from succeeding. The Doomsday Scenario Avon and Cliffford eventually have taken over an abandoned missile launch facillity that has been sealed up for decades in Mount Chilliad. The Protagonists infiltrate the base, while the villain duo try to stop them. Cliffford eventually hacks/locks a blast door to the central command center and tells the Protagonists that they will never get through. Lester tells Cliffford that he never hacked the door, as it was never opened to begin with. Cliffford claims that he would hack the door if he wanted, and when Lester tells him to prove it, he opens the door, after claiming that he can do it anytime he wants to. The Protagonists quickly go through the door to the central command center, and the Protagonists hack into the systems and prevent Avon and Cliffford from launching a nuclear missile, much to Avon's anger and Cliffford's surprise. Cliffford is sure that the plan "isn't out of the window" beacuse he is already hacking into nuclear weapons systems all over the world. Then to everyone's surprise (Even Avon's), Cliffford claims that he wants no human spared, least of Avon. Avon reminds Cliffford that he is creator, but Cliffford believes he is superior to all mankind. Lester tells the Protagonists to go to the top floor where several command terminals for an orbital cannon are located, and they do so. Commandeering an orbital canon, the Protagonists destroy four trucks containing mobile cloud servers for the code and data that Cliffford has. Cliffford's intelligence "shrinks", causing it to shut down pernamently. Cliffford apologizes to Avon for all things he has said, and with his final words, Cliffford says that he will miss Avon, and that he hopes that Avon will cry for him. Cliffford dies, and Avon furiously says that he can ressurect Cliffford using his original code that he has with him. The Protagonists chase Avon down in a Thruster race, and ultimately kill him, stopping his plan and killing Cliffford once and for all. After The Doomsday Scenario Lester eventually calls the GTA Online Protagonist, and says that Cliffford probably won't be coming back, as all of his code was destroyed, "killing" him. (Cliffford technically didn't die, as he isn't a human. He is lost in cyberspace, as there is no code of him left anywhere) Quotes Personality Cliffford is shown to be an extremely intelligent and misanthropic artificial intelligence, as he despises humans and even his own creator Hertz. However, he is also quite deceitful and a master manipulator, so his plans are able to go unnoticed even for its creator. He understands enough about human psychology to use the feelings of Hertz towards it to achieve the destruction of the human race and world domination. Trivia *Cliffford is the first antagonistic character to be an AI and not a human in the GTA saga. *Cliffford with Avon Hertz are the most dangerous antagonists of the GTA saga for showing their intention of genocide towards humanity. Navigation Category:Male Category:God Wannabe Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Non-Action Category:Liars Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enforcer